Confessions & Decisions
by jaimeekate
Summary: My first attempt at a Quintis story, just a little drabble. I'm a Waige person myself, but lately I've been obsessed with Toby and Happy, so I thought I'd give it try...


**I DO NOT OWN SCORPION. Just a fan :) **

**All belong to CBS. **

**I also do not own the song: Ever the Same by Rob Thomas.**

**_AN: _**_So this is my first ever Quintis fic. I just started really getting into this ship. My otp is Waige and I've written 4 Waige stories, so this is totally a trial run. Let me know what you guys think. I've never experimented with these 2 characters so I have no idea what's working and what's not..._

Toby watched Happy from across the garage. She had an inexplicable sadness in her today. She also had not spoken to him at all in the six days since they had almost shared a kiss on Valentine's Day. Toby had been afraid of this. Because their moment was cut short and they never properly addressed what had happened between them, Happy had defaulted to closing herself off and putting up a wall between herself and Toby, as if she could just ignore everything and all that she felt would simply disappear. But Toby knew better. He knew that people did not operate this way, even if they were seemingly incapable of comprehending their own emotions.

How badly he wanted to fix her, and in his heart, he knew he was the only one who could. Happy was a challenge, and Toby wouldn't have it any other way. Even with all of his years of studying people, he still could not understand how one person could be so rough and yet so gentle, so confident and yet so blissfully unaware of her own beauty. And though she wore her masks, she often broke down when she thought no one could see her. Of course, Toby always saw her. And he saw her tonight, attempting to fix the engine of a car, but frustrated by the machine's apparent lack of cooperation. Eventually, after several more minutes of furious banging and twisting of the wrench under the car's hood, she threw the wrench down, slumped down to the floor, bringing her head to her knees and wrapping her arms around her shins. Toby could bare it no more, and though he knew she did not want to talk to him, he strode quickly over to her, ready for whatever kind of lashing she might bring out.

"It's just a car, Happy." Toby said softly. She jerked up at his voice and broke free of her feeble position. She tried to wipe away her tears viciously, though of course Toby had already seen them. She twisted her face up in anger at the sight of him.

"Go away." She said, pushing herself off the ground.

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok." Toby said gingerly.

"The damn surpass clutch is jammed." She said coldly. She pushed passed Toby over to her station with various tools thrown haphazardly across the countertop. Toby watched her from behind, her tense stance and the way her shoulders pointed inward, closing off the world around her. She was showing clear signs of aggression, but still Toby pushed.

"This isn't about the surpass clutch, is it?" Toby approached her carefully. Happy whipped around, slapping her hand hard on the table.

"I didn't ask you, Toby, and if you don't get out of my face this second I really hope for your sake you know some good prayers." She snapped.

"You won't hurt me, Happy." Toby said calmly, but still he stayed where he was, not moving any closer to her.

"Oh really? Is that a challenge or a bet? Because last I checked you don't win many bets." Said Happy through clenched teeth.

"It's neither. It's a fact. I know you aren't upset about the car. You're upset because ever since Valentine's Day you've had feelings for me and you don't know how to handle it."

At this, Happy narrowed her eyes at him and her hands formed fists.

"You've got a lot of nerve saying that. And you're an idiot. I feel _nothing_ for you. Get over yourself."

Toby's eyes suddenly turned to a look of desperation. "Then why did you almost kiss me?Just admit it, Happy. You've been avoiding me because you're afraid that this might actually work out and you might actually care for another human being."

Happy inhaled a quick breath and her defensive stance deflated, obviously caught off guard.

"No…I…I was being stupid. I don't know. It doesn't mean anything." She let her gaze dropped to the floor. Toby frowned at this beautiful girl who refused to believe that she was good enough to be loved. It filled him with sadness to think that Happy did not see of herself as the sexy, strong women that she so was.

"It meant the world to me." He said quietly. Happy shifted uncomfortably and then crossed her arms at her chest.

"Being that close to you, even for just a second, was one the greatest experiences of my life. I'm not going to try to hide anything from you, Happy. I miss you when you don't talk to me. I had to come over here and end this. I can't take it anymore." Toby keep his gaze locked on her, whether she chose to acknowledge it or not.

"What are you saying?" Happy asked incredulously.

"I'm saying that you can either tell me this is never going to happen and I'll back off or you can tell me that there's a chance and I'll keep waiting for you. As long as it takes. But you can't just stop talking to me, because I can't handle _that_. That hurts worse than anything you could ever say or do to me."

Happy let her eyes find his. What was she supposed to say to this man who refused to ever stop fighting for her? The truth was that she missed him too. He was, after all, her best friend. He was the only person to ever care about her indefinitely, with no ulterior motive besides he deep affection for her. She could not say with full confidence that she was ready to be loved in this way. Of course she had begun to experience feelings of her own when it came to Toby. He was so gentle and so kind and patient and always there to protect, even though she didn't need protecting. He was there in case she ever did. Happy had begun to feel safe with him around, like he was never going to leave her. She watched Toby's pleading eyes as all the thoughts of him that she had ever had passed through her mind in that moment.

"Please say something." Toby asked, his voice cracking slightly in desperation. She could feel tears welling in her eyes, but she held them back.

"Ok." She said finally. Toby frowned.

"Ok?"

"Ok. I'm not going to let you waste your time waiting for me." She could definitely feel the tears pressing against her eyes begging to break free. Toby shook his head.

"No…I'm not wasting —,"

"I'm not going to let you waste your time. You don't deserve that."

"Happy, please, I —,"

"So let's not waste any more time." Happy then let emotions and desire take control of her. She did not want to hold it back anymore. It was driving her into madness, keeping her true feelings locked up. She found herself gliding effortlessly and unconsciously into him, where the sudden realization of what she was saying had caught up to him. He pulled her as close to him as he could before leaning down and locking her in an earth-shattering kiss unlike either had ever experienced before. Happy found her hands reaching up and tangling themselves in his hair, while Toby leaned forward so much that the only sort of balance Happy had was Toby's arms wrapped her lower back. Happy poured her soul into kissing Toby, and Toby responded as just as feverishly. How long he had spent looking forward to the inevitable moment. He could not have imagined it any better. Happy's hands slipped down the side of his face and cupped his cheeks as she fought for more of him. She had no felt so loved or so cherished. Toby held her tight, as if he would never let go, but with an inexplicable, indescribable tenderness that she did not believe any other human possessed. Somewhere in the distant background, from Toby's stereo spilled a blissful song:

_Just let me hold you while you__'__re falling apart._

_Just let me hold you and we__'__ll both fall down. _

_Fall on me, _

_tell me everything you want me to be. _

_Forever with you, forever in me,_

_ever the same._

_Call on me, I__'__ll be there for you and you__'__ll be there for me._

_Forever it__'__s you, forever it__'__s me._

_Ever with you, ever with me. _

_Ever the same._


End file.
